


The Flowers Say [podfic]

by sansets



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/pseuds/sansets
Summary: A podfic of "The Flowers Say"Eleanor might not have the whole "good neighbor" thing down yet...





	The Flowers Say [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Flowers Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601987) by [Kaitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=35887sg)


End file.
